Wedding Night of Chaderra
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Couldn't come up with a better title or pairing name. This takes place in an AU where Anakin has a twin brother. This one-shot occurs right after Chapter 22 of The Future Menace. Warning: This is a lemon. My first one ever, in fact.


**ME: A/N: My first attempt at writing a lemon ever. Of all time. You guys can thank Ahsokafanboy1138 for telling me to write this. Also, I'm still a virgin, so unfortunately for y'all I have no personal experience to base this lemon on. Also, description may be lacking in some areas, partly due to lack of experience.**

Love is what binds people together. Love is what creates the children of the next generation. Love is what keeps the galaxy from destroying itself. If every sentient being could not love someone else, how would murder be a taboo?

 **(Margani Altis, wife of Master Djinn Altis, on attachment)**

Anakin had received a prosthetic in light of losing his right arm on Geonosis. Now he, his brother Chad, Padmé, and Chad's fiancé Serra were headed to Naboo. Officially, the three Jedi were escorting the Senator back home.

Unofficially, a double wedding ceremony would be conducted before the three Jedi returned to Coruscant.

"Well, Padmé," Chad said, "apologies for being crass, but Serra and I are gonna have to get fixed."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon, Chad?"

Serra coughed. "I can't get pregnant, Padmé," she said. "Not now. Chad and I are both fighting in this war, and I'm not staying behind to breastfeed while he's getting shot at. And I'm not gonna risk exposing any children of mine to the hazards of a battlefield."

"Ah." Padmé nodded. "Don't worry, I can afford to pay for both of you to get sterilization surgeries. It'll be quick and reversible."

"Thank you for giving us a hand, Padmé," Chad said. "No offense, Anakin."

"None taken, Chad," Anakin replied calmly.

The ceremony was modest and brief. Padmé was the only one of the quartet dressed in formal attire, a dress and veil. Chad, Anakin, and Serra all wore their normal clothes.

"Chad Skywalker," the priest said, "please say your vows.

Chad: "I, Chad Skywalker, take you, Serra Keto, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Serra Keto, please say your vows."

Serra smiled. "I, Serra Keto, take you, Chad Skywalker, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

The priest nodded. "Good. Mr. Skywalker, you may now kiss the bride."

Chad embraced Serra and kissed her on the lips.

After the ceremony was concluded, the group ate dinner and wished the other couple luck.

"You sure about this, Serra?" Chad asked as he removed his boots and socks.

"Don't worry," she replied, taking off her boots and socks as well, "I'll be fine. We both got sterilized, so it's not like you're gonna knock me up."

Chad shook his head. "Never thought I'd hear a girl say that."

Serra snorted. "Yeah? Well I thought I was gonna die a virgin at one point, now kindly start undressing me."

Chad nodded and took off her top, exposing her breasts and toned stomach. Instinctively Serra folded her arms over her chest, but Chad put a hand on her left shoulder.

"You're beautiful, Serra," he said softly. "You have no reason to be embarrassed of what you were born with."

"I went through puberty to get these," she tried to snark, but Serra couldn't keep a smile off her face. "Now my turn."

Serra removed Chad's tunic and undershirt, exposing his muscular chest. Not that she hadn't seen it before, but eye candy was eye candy.

Chad unbuttoned Serra's skirt and pants before tugging both down to her ankles. Serra did the same for his trousers and boxers before he removed her boxers.

"Alright," Chad told her. "We're gonna need to get you wet first, otherwise even if I'm lubed up it'll hurt like hell."

"It'll hurt like hell regardless," Serra said. "Need I remind you of who has the vagina here?"

"Sorry." Chad smirked. "Would some licking help?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I may as well help out, so get on top so I can give you a blowjob. And yes, I looked that up on the HoloNet."

Serra laid on her back while Chad got on top and the two got to work stimulating each other. Both husband and wife were able to use their mouths and tongues to uniquely please their spouse.

After that was done, Chad positioned his dick just outside Serra's entrance. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," was the immediate response.

"You look ready, but are you sure about this?"

"Hell yeah."

Chad pushed himself into her, breaking Serra's hymen.

"Sorry," he said apologetically when she grunted in pain. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," Serra said, "keep going. Just take it slow for now."

Gradually the pain faded for Serra. "Faster, Chad!" she moaned. "Faster!"

As Chad complied, he also kissed Serra on the face and stimulated her breasts, particularly her nipples. This aroused his new wife even further.

Finally he came inside her. "That was the most amazing time of my life," Chad said. He kissed Serra on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She smiled and tapped her cleavage. "Hey, big guy," said Serra. "Considering this your wedding present-you get to place your dick between my tits."

Chad smiled, thanked, and proceeded to start thrusting for the second time that night. When he finally came, he kissed Serra good night and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **ME: A/N: If any of you guys are disappointed, let the record show that I warned all of you about my...lack of experience.**

 **I can't believe I spent the night of President's Day writing this. Oh, well-if I go to hell for this, at least you guys were entertained.**

 **I didn't have Serra and Chad do a...certain sexual act...because they're taking it slow and some would probably react poorly to anal sex for whatever reason.**

 **This story's dedicated to the Ukrainian people, currently struggling against Russian aggression. The Crimea belongs to Ukraine, not to a fascist regime that denies the Holodomor for what it was-an act of genocide against the Ukrainian people. Seriously, food was confiscated from Ukrainian peasants and foreign aid was rejected, so it's a case of fucking grnocide no different than a certain group of VERY evil Germans led by an Austrian asshole with a horrible mustache deciding to gas people they didn't like. Putin can go kiss my proud American ass (not that I'd let him; I'd probably catch something, and I'm a ladies man anyways).**


End file.
